


NCT Omegaverse Oneshots

by Beagles98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Moon Taeil, Omega Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beagles98/pseuds/Beagles98
Summary: Short snapshots of NCT’s idol life in an omegaverse. There is no smut of any kind, but there will unavoidably be the normal characteristics and mention of such themes (heats and ruts for the most part). Each chapter will revolve around one member.





	NCT Omegaverse Oneshots

Giving the fans that pass him a grateful smile and a cheerful “Thank you!” as they all slowly exit their NCT 2018 showcase should be an easy task. It should obviously be a piece of cake for the group’s unofficial leader and head alpha of the 127 members.

 

But of course, Taeyong’s emotions just don’t want to listen. So as it is, the alpha feels even more and more embarrassed as he continues to attempt to show his gratitude to all of the fans streaming by him. But the appreciative smiles, waves, and shouts of praise from the fangirls (and the occasional fanboy) that he receives just make Taeyong want to choke up even more. This is compounded by the fact he can see the other members happily waving and even making eye contact with the fans that pass them, and they don’t seem to feel the need to cry. Not a single one of them.

 

After a blur of twenty minutes, everyone is finally allowed to go backstage and rest up before being able to return home to their respective dorms. After some quick cheers and hugs amongst the members for a successful showcase, Taeyong excuses himself to go to the restroom with a quiet sniffle. He can feel the hot tears well up again in his eyes. 

 

The alpha quickly rushes to the bathroom to finally let his emotions out, and is too preoccupied to notice another taller figure follow behind him.

 

After locking the bathroom stall behind himself, Taeyong breathes out in a sigh of relief, and that’s when the waterworks begin. With heavy sobs, Taeyong grabs the roll of toilet paper and wads it up to dab at his eyes. The salty tears do not stop, and after one ball of tissue is drenched, he discards it into the toilet and creates another wad as more tears stream down his cheeks.

 

His shoulders heave from the force of his crying, and the alpha blows his nose and takes deep breathes in and out in an attempt to calm down after a five minute bout of pure emotion. It seems so silly to cry because of happiness and admiration for his fellow members and fans alike. 

 

Alphas are supposed to be level headed, not show emotion, and naturally lead others. To be that beacon of guiding light for those who need guidance. How can an alpha like him properly support the group if he’s going to cry every time something big happens in his life? All the members have already seen him cry several times before on music shows and on NCT Life, so he’s determined to not let it happen again.

 

And that’s when it all goes wrong.

 

“Taeyong?” a voice asks from the other side of the stall. “Are you alright?”

 

Oh. Oh no. It’s Johnny. He could smell his rich pheromones from a mile away. Leave it to his roommate to figure it all out.

 

“I-I-I’m fine,” Taeyong chokes out. Dammit! Why do you do this Taeyong, why did you stutter? Now Johnny’s going to make fun of-.

 

“Are you sure?” the taller alpha asks, backing away from the stall to give Taeyong space. 

 

Taeyong wipes away the remaining wetness on his face. His makeup is bound to be all smudged, but whatever.

 

“Yeah. I’m completely fine. Coming right out!” Taeyong announces, unlocking the door and swiftly walking past the taller.

 

Johnny takes one look at Taeyong and sighs. Oh dear. He follows the shorter alpha to the sink and watches as he scrubs his hands with soap under the running water before drying them off on a paper towel and discarding it before turning back to face him. 

 

“I’m really fine, Johnny. Thanks for checking in on me,” the alpha says, clearing his throat. “We should get going back to the dorms.” 

 

Taeyong turns around to exit the washroom. The taller just shakes his head and sighs, placing his hands onto the back of Taeyong’s shoulders to stop him. At this, Taeyong realizes that Johnny knows what just went down. His entire form slumps in defeat as he turns to face the other.

 

“I’m-“ Taeyong begins, an apology on the tip of his tongue. Johnny raises a palm up to silence him.

 

“Taeyong. We’ve talked about this,” Johnny softly states. “It’s alright to cry sometimes.”

 

The shorter alpha cowers under Johnny’s gaze and avoids looking up at the taller.

 

“But as an alpha, and especially head alpha to most of you guys, I need to-,” Taeyong starts but is cut off but Johnny’s interjection.

 

“You don’t need to do a damn thing differently. Just because we’re alphas doesn’t means we can’t show any emotions. Screw any of those outdated stereotypes. Heck, Yuta is a omega and he’s much more outspoken than an omega ‘should’ be,” Johnny quips, using air quotes to emphasize his point.

 

At this comment, a small smile graces Taeyong’s lips, and he looks at his Johnny with red eyes and smeared eye makeup.

 

“You sure it’s not a sign of weakness?” Taeyong asks. At this, Johnny lets out a loud sigh.

 

“Heck no,” Johnny responds. “We’ve all told you this before. And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You are a fantastic head alpha, and I can’t even see myself doing half as good a job as you have with wrangling everyone together every single day.”

 

Taeyong can feel his eyes fill with tears at the sudden compliment. He tries to wipe them with the back of his hand, but Johnny releases his hands from Taeyong’s shoulders and reaches over for a paper towel before handing it to him.

 

Mumbling a quick thanks, the shorter wipes away the salty liquid from his face before blowing his nose and turning around and facing the other alpha once again. 

 

“We should head back before Lucas accidentally breaks something,” Taeyong says, a genuine smile on his face.

 

He motions for Johnny to follow after him. With a quick pat on Taeyong’s back, the two head back to the dressing room where the other members are all changing into more comfortable clothes and performing general tomfoolery while running off the rush of adrenaline from their completed showcase.

 

As he discusses plans for dinner that night with Doyoung and Kun, Lucas suddenly makes a (loud) observation.

 

“Hey hyung, were you crying? Why are your eyes so red?” Lucas asks, leaning down to take a closer look at Taeyong.

 

At this, everyone (of course) turns to face Taeyong, and at that moment, Doyoung sighs and shakes his head. How could he forget?

 

“Guys, guys, please, it’s completely normal to feel elation and want to cry out of happiness,” Doyoung states, ever one of the more logical ones out of all of them. He also knew Taeyong very well.

 

Kun takes one of Taeyong’s hands into his own.

 

“Aw, hyung. Why didn’t you say anything? We could have supported you,” the Chinese male pipes up.

 

“Yeah, it’s completely alright to be emotionally sensitive. It’s the way you are, and that’s completely alright,” Jaehyun chimes in. The alpha walks over and lightly massages his shoulders in encouragement. 

 

“I embarrassingly cried during my first broadcast, and I’m not under most of the stress that I know you are. Please hyung, we’re all here for you,” Jungwoo reassures, taking Taeyong’s free hand in his own.

 

There’s a peaceful silence as Taeyong thanks everyone for the comforting words. But of course, as soon as there is quiet, chaos must ensue.

 

“Group hug!” Yuta suddenly shouts. The omega rushes forward and loops his arms around the alpha’s back in order to show his gratitude to his head alpha. Taeyong snakes his arms around the omega as well, and in no time at all, he suddenly feels the weight of 17 other people squeezing against him.

 

One lone tear escapes from the inner corner of his left eye as he attempts to have contact with as many members as he can possibly reach. 

 

“Thanks,” Taeyong says. This is a new beginning for NCT.

**Author's Note:**

> What I'm planning here is having each chapter focus on one member. Of course, I don't have an infinite amount of ideas, so I want to ask you guys, my readers, to comment and give me suggestions about a member and a general premise regarding something in an omegaverse for a short one shot (Approximately 1,000 words or less). Of course, the oneshots will not be in chronological (date) order. It can be anything set in any era. I do give credit to those whose ideas that I use!
> 
> Just an FYI:
> 
> Jaehyun: Alpha  
> Doyoung: Beta  
> Haechan: Omega  
> Mark: Alpha  
> Johnny: Alpha  
> Yuta: Omega  
> Taeyong: Alpha  
> Winwin: Beta  
> Taeil: Omega  
> Lucas: Alpha  
> Jungwoo: Omega  
> Ten: Omega  
> Kun: Beta


End file.
